1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic fitness shoes, and more particularly to innovative shoes with a conductor structure and insoles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
So-called electromagnetic fitness shoes refer to special shoes that combine positive and negative conducting members to generate physiotherapy and fitness effect for the benefit of human feet through medium to low cycle-by-cycle current. These shoes are perfectly suitable for modem people due to lack of space-time limitations.
As an innovative product marketed recently, some design issues for electromagnetic fitness shoes can only be observed during actual applications. The present invention intends to improve the conductor structure of electromagnetic fitness shoes, as typically disclosed by example in Taiwan patent No. M263007, entitled “Electromagnetic fitness shoes”, wherein the conductive terminal is placed transversely on the heel wall of the shoes, and by another example in Taiwan patent No. M268955, entitled “Wire-controlled fitness shoes”, wherein the conductive terminal is placed transversely on one side of the shoes.
However, there are the following shortcomings for these two typical structures observed during application. First, the electromagnetic fitness shoes are mainly used for walking purposes when they are not electrically activated, similar to sports shoes, leisure shoes, leather shoes or sandals. It is understood from everyday experience that shoes generally contact surrounding objects with friction and collision, so that the typical electromagnetic fitness shoes disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M263007 are extremely vulnerable to friction and collision in normal walking purposes, leading to damage and malfunction. Second, as for structural strength, the vertical wall of the heel is very thin, so a transverse portion of the conductive terminal is hard to be positioned firmly and robustly. As disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M268955, the heel is located nearer to the ground, so the conductive terminal is easily exposed to dampness and dust, bringing about an adverse effect on the functions of the shoes and a shorter service life.
In addition, the insoles of electromagnetic fitness shoes generally contact the feet to yield the electrical contact effect. Thus, metallic conducting strips with positive and negative electrodes are typically placed on the insole surface to electrically contact the human feet. However, it is observed from application that users may feel uncomfortable when stepping on the insoles, since the metallic conducting strips are rigid and solid and distributed in several patterns depending upon the design requirements. Therefore, such insoles are not well-suited for either electric treatment or general walking.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.